<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【瞳耀】元宵节快乐 by Megan_xxxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746488">【瞳耀】元宵节快乐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_xxxxx/pseuds/Megan_xxxxx'>Megan_xxxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_xxxxx/pseuds/Megan_xxxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p># 回忆向</p>
<p># 剧版故事线前</p>
<p># 双向暗恋</p>
<p># 心照不宣</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bai Yutong | 白羽瞳/Zhan Yao | 展耀； 瞳耀 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>【瞳耀】短篇合集</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【瞳耀】元宵节快乐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【瞳耀】元宵节快乐</p>
<p>“听说是冤家，青梅竹马但从小吵到大……”</p>
<p>“包局怎么把他俩放一起了……”</p>
<p>会议室，那一白一蓝的身影彼此望了一眼，又默契地厌弃着对方，撇开了头。</p>
<p>是呀，他们是冤家，上辈子一定杀死彼此那种血海深仇的冤家。</p>
<p>但他们，也的确是青梅竹马，最受精卵形成的第一个月就开始的竹马。</p>
<p>————————————————</p>
<p>那是展耀回国前的最后一个元宵节，展耀捧着咖啡坐在公园的长椅上，即使是早春了，纽约的早晨依旧残留着些许冬日的寒意。咖啡的热气模糊了展耀眼前的景色，他轻轻眯起了眼睛。</p>
<p>“叮咚——”，展耀瞥了一眼信息，是妈妈。</p>
<p>“儿子，元宵节快乐！”</p>
<p>“又是元宵节了啊……”展耀叹了一口气，他靠在椅背上，任由手机的提示音不断响起，似是又回忆起了什么过往。</p>
<p>当年展耀被父亲安排匆忙出国，来不及通知任何人，包括他那个见面就掐架的死党。展耀心中没有任何愧疚，毕竟他那个死党不过是个只会用暴力头脑简单四肢发达的肌肉男，还是个总嘲笑他是个文弱书生的死老鼠。不过，这么多年他们彼此竟然一通电话，一条信息，一封邮件，一封书信都没有往来过。但展耀知道，他这个死党近几年总是被社会新闻称为屡奇案的警局新锐，也知道他这个死党总是在自己老妈的嘴里是何等优秀，“一表人才，又帅得人神共愤，是白家骄傲！”展耀似乎都能想象出那个平时文静优雅的母亲像追星少女一般夸赞白羽瞳的样子。</p>
<p>“死老鼠……”展耀手中的咖啡杯有些变形，“当个警察炫耀什么，一天到晚花枝招展的，是孔雀吗？”</p>
<p>是的，他们是竹马，关系“铁”到从来不直接获取彼此消息那种。</p>
<p>这些年，展耀的元宵节从来都不寂寞，要么游走在各种研讨会，要么在图书馆捧着比他的身板儿还厚的各种书籍通宵。比起酒吧里里那些总想对他动手动脚的表面朋友，比起饭桌上口头奉承他，面部肌肉却大肆宣泄着或垂涎、或厌弃、或不服、或质疑的两面派，展耀认为还是白羽瞳更有人味一些，甚至想起他自己的面容都友善了不少。展耀不止一次想过自己似乎应该给所谓的“发小”发一句节日祝福，但是信息总是停留在编辑好的最后一个句号那里。在展耀眼里，他们就像是对峙中的两只雄性首领，先动的那一方就输了。“我们似乎也没有好到可以互相关心的程度。”展耀总是这样想着然后删掉编辑好的祝福短信。</p>
<p>展耀来这里的第二年，锋芒毕露，已是校园甚至学术圈的风云人物。那一年元宵节，学联代表堆满了职业的笑容敲开了展耀的房门，借由送汤圆的名头邀请展耀加入他们。“我很快就会离开美国，跟随导师去欧洲做一个项目，不适合接手学联的工作。其实我觉得你比我更适合那个位置，我会跟主席邮件沟通一下的。汤圆我就收下了，元宵节快乐。”展耀心安理得地接下了汤圆，对于用那种八字没一撇的项目脱身也是毫无愧疚之意。毕竟展耀无比厌烦学联那些官僚做派，再心平气和也抵不过对方死缠烂打，还是这种法子一劳永逸。</p>
<p>学联那边也是大方地把美国当地能买到的寻常的口味都买了一份送给展耀，展耀叉着腰低头看着外包装，“说明书怎么这么简单？难道很好煮吗？”第一次下厨的展耀思索了一下，为了保证今天吃得到汤圆，他准备煮一个尝试一下……</p>
<p>第一次，粘锅了……</p>
<p>第二次，是生的……</p>
<p>第三次……</p>
<p>第四次……</p>
<p>终于，牺牲了不知多少颗汤圆后，在一堆包装袋和生的、熟透的、破裂的、看不清是什么东西的厨余垃圾旁边，展耀煮出了一碗飘着油花、黑芝麻、红豆馅还有不知名絮状物的，泡在浑浊的汤里的勉强称之为汤圆的东西……</p>
<p>“熟了应该就可以吃吧？”大概展耀对自己的期待也就只有做熟了吧？</p>
<p>“卖相说不过去，但味道还是不错的嘛！”展耀坐在电脑前看着自己的论文囫囵吞起了自己的劳动成果。不知不觉那满满一大碗竟然全被他吃光了，展耀后来无比后悔自己成功的太早，以至于留下了太多可食用的汤圆。</p>
<p>众所周知，展博士有三大特点，智商高，运动废柴和严重胃病。这不，吞下一堆黏糊糊汤圆的恶果就是晚上胃又痛又胀，可屋漏偏逢连夜雨，他带来的胃药已经吃完了。虚弱无力地瘫在床上，展耀祈祷着一觉醒来自己的胃可以自愈。“你已经是个成熟的胃了，不要总让我操心……”</p>
<p>展耀的胃啊，这一晚上可以说是被千军万马碾轧也不为过。惨白的脸庞和毫无血色的唇色，以及额头那细密的汗珠无不证明着展耀睡得并不安稳。可是偏偏后半夜的时候，展耀似乎做了什么香甜的梦，仿佛躺在云朵里一般，被阳光拥抱着，温暖着，上腹似乎是被温热的毛茸茸的爪子轻抚着，揉散了那一夜的疼痛。展耀是沐浴着第二日的阳光醒来的，不再疼痛的胃让他神清气爽，他满意地拍了拍肚子，“真争气！”，只是展耀忽然觉得嘴中有一丝若有若无的薄荷味，“难道昨晚的牙膏没弄干净？”展耀狐疑地舔了舔自己的牙，“挺干净的呀……”想到昨晚那个离奇但触感真实的梦，展耀有些怀疑昨晚有人进过他的房间照顾他，可在美国，他似乎没有刻意亲密到可以照顾他的朋友。“嗯……”展耀捏着下巴思考着，“白羽瞳……”他晃了晃头，看着依旧乱糟糟的屋子和堆在厨房的那堆垃圾，想想冤家那个特殊的职业，还有冤家那张一见面就数落自己的臭嘴，“不太可能……不对，绝不可能！是他我他姓！”展耀那日之后也曾想过一探究竟这件离奇的事，却因为即将到来的繁重的课业和工作被渐渐淡忘了。</p>
<p>展耀拿起手中的咖啡，尝了一口却皱了皱眉，咖啡早已冷掉，”喝了又要胃痛了……“展耀似乎想起，自从那个元宵节后，每一次胃痛，没一个重要的节日他总是会梦到相似的梦境，那个温暖的，被阳光笼罩的场景，还有那毛茸茸的抚摸，那如临其境的触感即使在醒来也异常真实，还有每一次嘴角那淡淡的薄荷味。”还会梦到的吧，如果把这杯咖啡喝掉……“展耀鬼使神差地喝下了那杯冰凉的咖啡，抬起头眯着眼睛任由阳光洒在脸上，嘴角那若有似无的笑意有些让人猜不透他在想些什么。</p>
<p>展耀的胃早已经因为这些年的无人照料大不如前，这一天的胃痛比他预想的要早一些，未到深夜他早已经蜷缩在沙发里抱着热水袋叹气，“大意了……”没改完的报告也被他丢在茶几上，“那么晚来怕是只能给我收尸了叭……”展耀小声嘀咕着，“要不先自救一下？”展耀再三思考还是决定来一杯热水，然后继续缩在沙发上，按着肚子看着时钟发呆，不一会儿，展耀平稳的呼吸声就从沙发上传来。不知多久后，有人熟练地翻上展耀的窗台，撬开窗户，去床上拿了一床被子，盖在沙发上那个略显瘦弱的还蜷缩着的身子上，然后轻车熟路地走向厨房弄了一杯水，又从自己的衣兜里翻出胃药，蹑手蹑脚地走到沙发旁。展耀刚想要睁开眼睛，戳穿眼前这个人拙劣的演技，甚至脑海中已经浮现了万字小作文来嘲笑这个“小贼”，谁知一个柔软的物体突然覆上了展耀的嘴唇，灵-巧-的-舌-撬开了他的唇-瓣，冰冰凉凉的却又带着那人体温的药液被缓缓送入展耀口中，“是薄荷味啊……”展耀心想，吞咽反射不自主地让他吞下药液，第二口……第三口……那人又细心地擦了擦嘴角，跪坐在展耀旁，搓热自己的双手隔着被子轻轻为他揉着肚子，原本还如同针刺般的疼痛好像被这双一定已经粗糙但又充满力量的手驱散了。而展耀呢，他只觉得脸似乎有些发烫，双手紧紧抓着被子，试图让自己平静下来不让对方发现，他甚至不敢睁开一丝丝缝隙偷看，他怕那人敏锐的洞察力会发现自己。展耀只觉得时间似乎放慢了，他耳边听得到时钟“滴答滴答”的声音，听得到那人努力放缓放轻的呼吸声，听得到自己的心跳，听得到那人的手和被子摩擦的声音，他也不确定过去了多久，直到那人停下来，站起身，她似乎听到了那人离开的脚步声，他偷偷眯起眼睛，看着那人走向了厨房，片刻后，那人走回了展耀身边，弯下腰伏在展耀耳边，“猫儿，元宵节快乐。”语毕，在展耀耳垂落下一吻，翻身从窗户离开了展耀的家。</p>
<p>那人离开许久后，展耀才缓缓睁开眼睛，他摸着滚烫的耳垂走进了厨房，电饭煲里煮好了白粥，已经调成了保温模式，桌上还放着一盒胃药，清楚地标好了服用剂量。展耀知道，那一定是薄荷味的。“哼~”展耀望着那人准备的一切，笑意放肆地释放着，他给自己盛了一碗白粥，小心翼翼地捧着回到沙发，把被子裹在自己的身上，一口白粥下肚，展耀心满意足，他拿起手机，删掉之前编辑好的短信，又劈里啪啦打了几个字，点了发送。</p>
<p>“元宵节快乐，笨耗子。”</p>
<p>一个月后，包局接到了刚下飞机的展耀，</p>
<p>“小展，欢迎你回来！”</p>
<p>【完】</p>
<p>————————</p>
<p>某白：噢~原来你几年前就冠夫姓了！</p>
<p>某展：滚……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>